


Checklist

by charis2770



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BDSM checklist, M/M, Yaoi, explicit discussion of multiple alternative practices, roleplay chat posted as story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE READ THIS!!!! This fic is a conversation between Akihito and Haruki about BDSM and things they like, don't like, have and haven't tried, would or would NOT like to try in the future. We roleplayed this scenario in character without planning it out, so what you see here are Aki and Haru's spontaneous responses. We used an online copy of a VERY thorough BDSM checklist. THIS CHAT WON'T MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU HAVE THE FOLLOWING WEB PAGE TO ACCOMPANY IT:</p><p>http://www.cepemo.com/checklist.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checklist

Aki: Haru! Haru! Haru!  
Haru: Hi!  
Aki: plops down next to Haru with a piece of paper in his hands.  
Haru: What's that?  
Aki: I got this thing off the internet...y'know how people keep asking what you like and what you wanna try?  
Aki: It's a BDSM checklist!  
Haru peeks over Aki's shoulder.  
Haru looks at it warily.  
Haru: Um. ok.  
Aki: See here, you can choose allllll these different responses...if you've done it before, or if it's....Essential. I like that one. Essential. Or if you like it or don't or you hate it or it’s a soft limit or a hard limit.  
Haru: Curious?  
Haru: So, if you haven't done it before but you think you'd like to, that’s what you put?  
Aki: Yeah!  
Haru: Okay, let's do it!  
Aki: Cool! ‘Cause there's stuff on here I've never done too. Okay...first activity! Let's see....Anal Play. Acts in which the anus is involved  
Haru laughs.  
Haru: Don't even say that!  
Haru: I think that's essential.  
Aki: Um. Yeah, little bit. Okay, so we circle yes, cause we've tried it, and Essential. Because can you imagine not ever uh...having Asami's dick ever again?  
Aki circles Essential twelve times in red sharpie  
Haru giggles.  
Haru: My thoughts exactly!

Aki: Beating. Acts in which one partner is beaten  
Haru: So...beatings.  
Aki: Oh look, it elaborates!  
Haru: Cane, crops, floggers, hairbrushes...so far so good!  
Aki: Oh god. Canes.  
Aki: Huh. This is going to be easy if everything on here is Essential.  
Aki: Can I hate them and have them be essential at the same time?  
Haru: Sure, why not? It's how you feel!  
Haru: Has Asami ever whipped you?  
Haru: Ooh...whips...  
Aki: No...  
Aki: He HAS a whip  
Haru: That sounds pretty intense. Is it scary looking?  
Aki jumps up and runs out of the room, returning moments later with a sinuous coil of black single-tailed whip that looks and feels very much like a snake in his hands  
Aki: It's made out of KANGAROO hide  
Aki: From Australia  
Haru: Oh...I think...I think I'll put curious.  
Aki: I think I will too  
Haru swallows hard.  
Aki: He SAYS it can feel like anything from a tickle to...cutting you open  
Haru looks skeptical.  
Haru: A tickle? Really?  
Aki: Yeah see this little nylon string at the end?  
Haru: Yeah.  
Aki: It's the cracker.  
Aki: You can just make contact only with it, and he says it doesn't hurt  
Haru: You'd have to be a really good shot to hit only with that part.  
Aki: He says he's really good  
Aki: You know, with that expression on his face that makes your dick hard?  
Haru: Oh yes.  
Haru: I believe it! I think I'd like to feel more than that little thing, though.  
Haru grins.  
Aki: Also floggers  
Haru: Yes please.  
Aki: I've never had that either  
Aki: So um. Curious  
Haru: Curious x 2! :)  
Aki: Curious again?  
Haru nods.  
Aki makes note –‘ Hey Asami do these soon’.  
Aki: Yeah!  
Haru: Do we have to show him?  
Haru blushes.  
Haru: I guess it's kind of the point, huh?  
Aki: Oh...not if you don't want to.  
Aki: Or we could "accidentally" leave it where he'll find it, but I don't want you to be embarrassed.  
Haru: No...I'm just being a dork...it's okay.  
Aki kisses Haru.  
Haru kisses back then grins sheepishly.  
Aki: Hm. Hard AND soft, right? I mean, those are both Essential.  
Haru: Definitely!  
Aki: I've never been hit on my back either.  
Haru: Me either.  
Aki: Huh. More locations. Um.  
Aki: Chest?  
Haru: Um...if Asami-sama wanted to...I guess I'd try it.  
Haru: Why not.  
Haru: Feet and genitals?  
Haru: Same answer, I guess. I mean, maybe it feels different than what I'm imagining...  
Aki: I guess what I thought when I read it was....what does that feel like, so I guess I'm curious. Feet? I don't....I don't think that sounds fun.  
Aki: They used to cane people's feet  
Aki: And the people wouldn't be able to walk  
Haru: Ow.  
Haru: I wouldn't like that.  
Aki shudders.  
Haru: That's sick.  
Aki: Asami wouldn't do that.  
Aki: Like you said...if he wanted to, I guess I'd try it, but I don't want to.  
Haru: No, I don't think he would either.  
Aki: I think that might be a soft limit for me  
Haru: I feel the same.  
Aki: Genitals?  
Aki: Uh...so that means getting spanked or something on your...on your dick or your balls or your asshole?  
Haru: Hm…I guess so.  
Haru: I'd try it.  
Haru: Maybe it's really awesome.  
Haru grins.  
Haru: Or not.  
Aki: Um. I uh...I haven't been hit on my dick or my balls....  
Haru: But you have the other place?  
Haru peers with interest at Aki.  
Aki blushes.  
Aki: Y-yeah.  
Haru: How was it??  
Aki: F-FeiFei did it once, this time they were trying to make me admit I love this kinky shit, you know? ‘Cause I kept saying no and stop and I hated it, when they knew I didn't hate it at all.  
Aki: He didn't do it very hard.  
Aki: It didn't hurt, it stung a little  
Aki: Asami did it once too, to me and Feilong at the same time, and it hurt a little more....but he was still careful and when....when he...fucked me....  
Aki squirms  
Haru grins.  
Haru: Ohh, he fucked you there after??  
Haru: Wow...  
Haru: Okay, I'm putting down curious!  
Aki: Yeah.  
Haru: You liked it.  
Aki: I thought...I thought I was gonna come on the pillow I was laying on.  
Aki glares at his growing erection severely.  
Haru exhales.  
Haru makes a note in margin -- 'really turns on Aki'  
Aki: I was all like, a little tender and swollen...and I begged him not to...and he said....now hey wait a minute you, you're not helping!  
Haru underlines 'curious' too.  
Haru grins wickedly.  
Haru: Asami-sama needs to know these things!  
Aki: Brat  
Haru kisses Aki.  
Aki: Ngh  
Aki sucks on Haru's bottom lip  
Haru: mmm...you're...mph...getting distracted...  
Aki sighs.  
Aki: Yeah okay.  
Aki: But after this?  
Haru: You bet.  
Haru: So what's next?  
Aki: Um.  
Aki: Legs.  
Aki: Well we know what that feels like.  
Aki: Stings like a bitch but I....I kinda like it.  
Haru: That's a keeper.  
***  
Aki: Bestiality?? What the fuck?  
Haru: NO.  
Haru: No way!  
Aki circles Hard Limit emphatically.  
Haru underlines in bold strokes.  
Aki: Not that he ever would  
Haru snorts.  
Haru: That's just sick, man.  
Aki: Yeah  
Aki looks over at Gomi sleeping on the ottoman  
Aki: Just...no  
Aki: He's not really supposed to sleep on the furniture...  
Haru pets Gomi.  
Haru: He looks quite at home there.  
Aki: Yeah, cause he always sleeps on the furniture  
Haru: Pushover.  
Aki: Yep.  
***  
Aki: Okay next.  
Aki: Biting.  
Aki: Let me think.  
Haru: Yes!  
Haru: Put yes!  
Haru laughs.  
Aki grins.  
Aki bites Haru on the neck.  
Haru hisses.  
Aki: Oh, you meant the list.  
Haru: I don’t mind it now either.  
Haru grins.  
Haru: Yesyesyesyes!  
Aki puts yesyesyes on the list next to Essential.  
***  
Haru: Blindfolds...hm...that could be fun.  
Haru: Curious for me.  
Aki: It is.  
Aki: Well, I guess it wouldn't be fun if you were scared not to be able to see what's happening, but I like them.  
Aki: It also....makes you FEEL stuff more.  
Aki: Cause you have to rely on other senses.  
Aki: It's sorta like you know how he put us in the corner that time and said not to look?  
Haru: Yeah, that was hot and frustrating at the same time.  
Aki: Exactly  
***  
Aki: Okay…fellatio.  
Aki: I was really bad a giving head at first  
Haru: Oh, you were not!  
Aki: I thought it was gross  
Haru looks surprised.  
Aki: Oh, I was too, because I didn't like it  
Haru: Really?  
Aki: Yeah  
Aki: But...I was still trying to say I wasn't gay then  
Haru: Ohh...well, that makes sense then.  
Haru: I know that can be a really hard thing to admit.  
Aki smiles ruefully.  
Aki: Seems sort of silly now.  
Haru touches Akihito's hand.  
Haru: It's not. Figuring out who you are is never easy.  
Aki: You're like the nicest person on the planet, you know that?  
Haru blushes.  
Haru: I'm not. You are!  
Aki: Pft....this is a slippery slope and I am NOT going down it. I'm...making an executive decision! You will accept my ruling and be quiet and learn to deal with your niceness.  
Haru giggles.  
Haru: Yes, Sir!  
***  
Aki: So...branding.  
Aki: Yikes!  
Haru: No!  
Haru: I mean, can you imagine what that would feel like?  
Haru: Hard limit for sure.  
Aki: Right.  
Aki: Burns hurt SO bad.  
Haru: And the smell of burning skin...  
Haru gags.  
Aki: Gross.  
Aki: I wouldn't want my lover to smell like kobe beef!  
Haru: Eww! Aki!  
Haru laughs.  
Haru: Plus, I wouldn't like the look of it either.  
Haru: Not my thing.  
Aki: You can get them at tattoo parlors but I saw one where the guy moved when the artist touched him with the branding iron and it was just an ugly scar.  
Haru: Augh, that just makes me cringe.  
Haru: And you can't remove it!  
Aki: Well not without plastic surgery anyway  
Haru: Yeah.  
***  
Aki: Hm. Permanent piercing  
Haru: Heh.  
Aki: Nope, not for me, hard limit  
Haru: You're funny.  
Haru: For me, I'm still up in the air.  
Haru: I still don't know if it would suit me.  
Aki: You don't have to decide now  
Haru: I like _yours_ though.  
Aki: I'm glad.  
Haru grins and flicks a ring through Aki's t-shirt.  
Aki: Hngh...no fair.  
Aki squirms.  
Haru: Oh. Everytime you do that, I'm a little more convinced.  
Haru: Does it feel really sensitive all the time?  
Aki: Well...I'm used to them enough now that just wearing a shirt doesn't turn me on anymore.  
Haru: Maybe you just need them played with more to keep them nice and tender?  
Aki: Ohh...  
Haru grins wickedly.  
Aki whimpers softly.  
Aki: Y-yeah maybe.  
Haru kisses Aki again, with his hands slid up Aki’s shirt.  
Aki gasps a little.  
Aki: You...you're not helping again!  
Haru: It's your fault for having nipple rings!  
Haru sighs and pulls back.  
Haru bites his lip and shifts in his seat.  
Aki: Just wait,  
Aki: Your nipples are sensitive too.  
Haru: So nipple rings would be overkill? Right?  
Haru laughs.  
Aki: I'll kiss them so soft while they're sore and swollen from being pierced.  
Haru: Unnh…Don't say things like that right now...  
Haru: I can't concentrate on the list.  
Aki snickers.  
Aki: Okay okay.  
***  
Aki: Hm.  
Aki: Play piercing....I don't think that sounds as nice.  
Haru: Yeah, it's not something I really care about, but if Asami-sama wanted to try it, I'd give it a shot.  
Aki: Just...getting needles stuck in you for the hell of it?  
Haru: Yeah, when you put it that way...  
Haru: He never mentioned that to you did he?  
Haru looks nervous.  
Aki: No, he hasn't.  
Haru: Good.  
Aki marks soft limit.  
Haru: I would say low ranking...only if he wanted to.  
Aki: Me too.  
***  
Aki: Ew gross, look at the next one  
Haru: That's a thing?  
Haru: What the hell is saline injection?  
Aki pulls his tablet over from the coffee table and Googles "saline injection".  
Aki: That's...no  
Haru: OH.MY.GOD.  
Haru cries out in horror.  
Haru: Oh, no way!  
Aki: Oh gross.  
Haru: His balls look like a grapefruit!  
Aki: Yeah they do.  
Aki: And this girl has what looks like a bagel on her forehead.  
Aki: I mean, if those people like it, good for them but that's just....terrifying.  
Aki: WHY?  
Haru makes a gesture of utter bewilderment.  
Haru: Not even for Asami-sama...  
Aki: No.

Haru: You could have big breasts, though, Aki.  
Haru: We could get you a pretty bra to wear.  
Aki: Oh ew.  
Haru snorts laughter.  
Aki: Anyway, I like your chest the way it IS.  
Aki: But YOU can have big breasts if you want!  
Haru: You wouldn't be able to keep your hands off.  
Aki: I think the saline would squirt out my piercings...  
Aki: I could be a sprinkler.  
Haru bursts out laughing.  
Haru: Better not risk it then.  
Haru: Maybe we could do it to Asami-sama.  
Haru snickers.  
Haru: Make his cock even bigger.  
Aki stares at Haru in openmouthed shock.  
Aki: You CRIED, Haru, and you want it BIGGER?  
Aki: I...I love that he's...um. Big? But that...no.  
Haru: It’s just a joke!  
Haru: No!  
Haru: We would probably die.  
Haru: Split right in two.  
Haru: Don't tell him I said that!  
Aki: Probably. Torn in half.  
Haru: Yeah, let's all stay as we are size wise.  
***  
Aki: So moving on. Scarification. That's...cutting. I guess like a design.  
Aki: I think it sounds scary  
Haru: It's the permanent scarring that gets to me.  
Aki: Yeah, no thanks  
Haru: It wouldn't be so bad if it...went away...  
Aki: Right  
Haru: Nope, not for me.  
Aki: Knives are neat, but just...not for actually making you bleed.  
Aki: I've heard of that, it sounds like it might be sorta cool actually, just scratches really.  
Haru: Yeah, that could be kind of hot.  
Haru: Scary but hot.  
Aki: You'd really have to trust the person with the knife  
Haru: Well, I'm only thinking about you and Asami-sama when I answer these.  
Haru: So...that's a given.  
Aki: Good point.  
***  
Aki: Okay so...Bondage.  
Aki: Well, I like it.  
Haru: Put 'yes' for me on that one!  
Haru: Oh, I'd love to try it!  
Aki: Me too  
Aki: Let's see....  
Aki: I'm actually gonna put curious on all these for me  
Aki: Okay.  
Aki: Well, except the breast bondage. Hey, we finally got one we gotta put N/A for.  
Aki snorts with laughter.  
Haru: Heh.  
Haru: Unless you decided to go for the saline stuff after all.  
***  
Aki: Oh...spreader bars  
Aki: I just...can you imagine it? Your legs held open so wide and you can't close them no matter what you do?  
Haru blushes.  
Haru: That sounds...well, kind of hot.  
Aki: So he can spank or whip you...or fuck you...any way he wants and you just have to take it...  
Haru blushes more.  
Aki squirms some more.  
Haru: Ngh...  
Aki: Hey maybe we can get all the stuff we REALLY wanna try out of the closet and the secret room and just....leave it all piled in the middle of the bed!  
Haru hides face in hands.  
***  
Aki: They all sound interesting. heavy, light, intricate, arms, legs, stocks...  
Haru: Yes.  
Aki: All of it.  
Haru: I think so too...except...I don't think I'd like strait jackets.  
Haru: Too...claustrophobic.  
Aki: Hm. yeah, I think that might not be very sexy.  
Aki: Saran wrap?  
Aki: That one sounds a little weird, but whatever.  
Haru looks bewildered.  
Haru: Um...  
Haru: Yeah, not doing much for me.  
Aki: Eat me, I'm a sandwich?  
Haru laughs.  
Aki: Plus I think it'd be sweaty  
Haru: Yeah, it would.  
Aki: Yeah.  
Haru: Maybe it's to lose weight?  
Haru snickers.  
Aki: Heh. Yeah maybe.  
Haru: Well, you don't need that.  
Aki: You either.  
Aki: And I'd be PISSED if Asami lost weight. He's...  
Haru: PERFECT.  
Haru: He's like chiseled out of some unearthly substance or something...  
Aki: Yeah, he has the best body I've ever seen EVER.  
Aki: Like by some kinda demented but VERY generous god!  
Haru: Is watching Asami do crunches on the list? Or walk around naked after a shower?  
Haru: 'Cause those are a big yes for me.  
Aki: He doesn't walk around naked, he puts on a towel.  
Haru: We should hide the towels.  
Aki: And it just hangs there on his hip bones.  
Aki: And makes your mouth water.  
Haru: Mmm...  
Aki: I know, right?  
Aki: Okay moving on.  
Aki: Because we could stay on this subject for hours.  
Haru: Agreed.  
***  
Haru: Tape?  
Aki: Tape. I don't...that sounds sticky. What kind of take? Duct tape?  
Haru: That's dangerous!  
Aki: Yeah, it is.  
Haru: Duct tape is really strong.  
Haru: I'm thinking no unless there's some really compelling reason, or something I'm missing.  
Aki: Chain, leather, rope, scarves.  
Aki: I think I prefer the other stuff on the list for bondage.  
***  
Aki: Okay.  
Aki: Breath play.  
Aki: Asami told me how you do the safeword thing if you can't talk.  
Haru: Ohh...I'm curious about that for sure.  
Aki: I'll say curious. It might be scary.  
Aki: But if it is, I could stop it.  
Aki: He'll give us a rubber ball to hold, and if we need him to stop, we drop it  
Haru: Yeah, nothing to worry about then! I bet he knows just how to do it. To make it scary and super erotic.  
Aki: Yeah...so okay, curious there too.  
***  
Aki: Catheters.  
Haru: Um no.  
Haru: Not unless I'm in the hospital or something!  
Haru: That doesn't sound fun at all.  
Aki: I didn't like it.  
Aki: It hurts.  
Aki: And when it's in, you can't come.  
Haru: You did that with Asami?  
Aki: Yeah. Um. Once. It was...well, he was trying to scare me away then.  
Haru: Really?  
Haru: Oh...okay...  
Haru 's eyes grow big.  
Aki: I was investigating him when we met, and there was this crooked cop, and he knew the guy was crooked, and....well, I don't think I want to talk about it, and everything's really different now anyway.  
Haru: I'm glad it's good now.  
Haru smiles.  
***  
Aki: Clothespins??  
Aki: Ow!  
Haru laughs.  
Haru: Yeah, ow.  
Haru: I dunno, though. I would try it, I suppose, but I think it'd look silly.  
Aki: I agree. I mean, it doesn't gross me out or anything.  
Aki: I think I'd feel like a towel...   
Haru snickers.   
Haru: Human laundry line?  
Haru: We could dry our underwear on you.   
Haru: That's probably someone's kink. 

Aki laughs.   
Aki: It probably is.  
***   
Aki: Hm. clothes. I'm not opposed to clothes   
Haru: Oh, having them chosen for you?   
Haru: No option to say no? Risky!   
Haru grins.   
Haru: But, yeah, I'd do that too.   
Aki: Well YEAH, Asami has like fantastic taste.   
Haru: I wonder if he'd like to do that. Pick out stuff for us to wear?  
Aki: I don't let him buy me clothes much, but he picked out stuff for me once, when he took me to work with him.  
Aki: He and Feilong bought me a suit though, and it was an AWESOME suit, and some shoes...and I kept those. I know he'd like it. He liked it a lot both those times.  
Haru: What if you could pick out something for him to wear?   
Aki laughs.   
Aki: You know what I'd pick?   
Haru: What?   
Aki: Jeans and a tight t-shirt   
Haru: He has some?!   
Aki: Yeah.   
Aki: He wore them one time and oh FUCK.   
Haru: Oh, yeah...that would be...   
Haru sighs.   
Haru: Oh, let's ask him to wear them soon!   
Aki: And a leather motorcycle jacket.   
Haru: Guhhh…   
Aki: Uh huh.   
Aki: He used to have a bike but he doesn't now.   
Haru: No way!   
Haru: Oh, I'd _kill_ to see him on a bike.   
Aki: Thought that might get ya.   
Haru: Well, come on...just the thought is so freaking sexy.  
Aki: Oh, it is.   
Aki: His jacket looks worn too, you know? Not like all new and shiny. It has scars.  
Haru: Quit making me jealous. Aki, you have to help me convince him to wear it again!  
Aki: Okay, I promise.   
Aki: Okay, so we're putting yes on the having clothes ch osen thing?  
Aki: ‘Cause we both know we'd do it? I'd bitch about it though.  
Haru laughs.   
Aki: It's a thing I have to do.   
Haru: I noticed.   
Haru: It's cute.   
Aki rolls his eyes   
Aki: Well I can't let him get all cocky.   
Haru: I like it when he does.   
Haru snickers.   
Aki: See, now I have to work even harder. YOU are going to spoil him.  
Haru: How am I gonna do that??   
Aki: By getting off on it when he's all arrogant and demanding.  
Haru: Isn't that just...kinda how he is? I don't think it matters what we do.  
Aki: Of course that's just how he is. We just can't let him get AWAY with it all the time, see?  
Aki: Sheesh. I can see I still have much to teach you.   
Aki pats Haru on the head.   
Haru swipes at Aki.   
Aki: Hey!  
Haru: I'm not a kid!   
Aki: I've spanked you once, I'm not afraid to do it again!   
Aki: And I hope you're not, you've had my dick in your mouth.   
Haru smiles.   
Haru: Yeah, I did.   
Haru looks pleased with himself.   
Aki bushes a little   
Aki: You were really good at it too   
Haru: You're just being nice, but if you let me practice more, I'll get a lot better!  
Aki: I'm not just being nice. You were! But I'm really good with you practicing.  
Haru: After this...   
Aki: Yeah?   
Haru: Unless you're not interested...   
Aki grabs Haru's hand and presses it to his crotch which is definitely interested  
Haru strokes once or twice.   
Haru: You're not helping...   
Aki: If we...nghuh...if we lay on our sides....hah....we can do each other at the....same time...ohfuck…  
Haru pushes Aki down and squeezes in next to him and shoves his hand down Aki's pants.  
Aki: Ohhhh.   
Haru jerks Aki off efficiently.   
Aki: You know....ha...Asami...said...hn....what he was gonna do if....Haru!...if we do this without him...again?  
Aki: Oh gods, I think it's worth it.   
Aki moans and presses his hips up into Haru's hand.   
Haru: Do you think he'll punish us bad?   
Haru keeps stroking.   
Aki: Uh huh.   
Aki: Terrible.   
Haru 's hand moves faster.   
Aki: We'll cry a LOT.   
Haru: Oh...maybe he won't find out...   
Aki: Oh...oh...no, he'll be able to tell...Shit!   
Haru flicks his thumb over the head to make Aki yelp.   
Haru: You think he heard that?   
Aki wriggles and cries out.   
Aki: At WORK?   
Haru: Oh, he's not here...I forgot...   
Aki laughs breathlessly and then moans some more.   
Haru pouts.   
Aki: You wanna get me in trouble?   
Haru latches onto Akihito's neck and kisses and nips.   
Haru: Yes.   
Haru hand flies over Aki's shaft.   
Aki: Y...ngh...You know I get in more....oh Haru don't STOP...more trouble than you....right?  
Haru stops moving.   
Haru: What?   
Aki: Uh huh. Cause...’cause I'm the oldest.   
Aki: So I'm responsible .   
Haru: But...but that's not fair!   
Haru sits up and stares at Akihito.   
Aki: Yeah, I told him you'd say that   
Haru: I'm not getting you into worse trouble.   
Aki: He said you can always keep volunteering to share with me.  
Haru: Oh...   
Haru: but still...   
Aki drags his cell phone out of his pocket.   
Aki makes a call.   
Haru: What are you doing?  
Aki gestures wildly at Haru to shut up.   
Aki: Asami? Um. Can...can me and Haru...   
Haru blushes.   
Aki: You KNOW what I mean...  
Aki: Damn it.   
Haru looks on wide-eyed.   
Aki: Canweplayplease?   
Aki rolls his eyes again .   
Haru mouths, 'what's he saying?'   
Aki whimpers.   
Haru: What?   
Haru pokes Aki.   
Aki hangs up the phone .   
Aki: He said yes.   
Aki: But he's still gonna spank us when he comes home.   
Aki: ‘Cause we started before I called him.   
Aki: And I gotta blow you while he spanks me.   
Haru perks up.   
Aki: And you gotta blow me while he spanks you.   
Haru smiles widely.   
Haru: Good idea to call.   
Aki: But...but...let's do this first, okay?   
Haru: Okay, next!  
***   
Haru: Corsets?!   
Aki: Corsets?   
Aki: Can guys even wear corsets?   
Aki googles male corsets.   
Aki: Huh, they're a thing.   
Haru: Um...not really interested.   
Haru: They look so uncomfortable.   
Aki: Some of them sure do.   
Aki: The ones that look like vests aren't bad, but I don't really think they're hot either.  
Haru: I guess if someone else wanted me to wear it I would, but otherwise, it wouldn't come up.  
Aki: Yeah, plus we're both already pretty slim.   
Haru: Next!   
***  
Aki: Full head hoods?   
Haru: Oh, I don't know...   
Haru: no breathing holes would freak me out.   
Aki: I'm afraid I'd feel like I was suffocating.   
Haru: Yeah...same here.   
Aki: And Asami wouldn't do something like that, because it wouldn't be safe. If he did it, it'd have holes in it for your nose and mouth.  
Haru: Hm...it still doesn't appeal to me all that much.   
Aki: But then isn't it just kind of a big blindfold?   
Haru: It seems so...anonymous.   
Aki: So yeah, I agree.  
***   
Aki: Harnesses   
Haru: That...sounds kind of hot.   
Aki: I um...well they are   
Haru widens eyes.   
Aki: He has a bunch of them, that's mostly what he uses for bondage  
Haru: Okay, put yes, then!   
Aki: The ones where he can strap your ankles to your th ighs and stuff, move you around and change the straps?  
Haru: Ngh...   
Aki puts yes and adds that Haru really likes this idea.   
Haru: I think your idea of dumping stuff we like on his bed is beginning to sound like the best idea ever.  
Aki: I think so too!  
***   
Aki: High heels?   
Aki: I don't....I don't like the idea of cross dressing for me.  
Haru: Yeah, it's not something that really does anything for me. I wouldn't refuse, but I'd only do it for someone else.  
Aki: I think I'd sprain my ankle. I don't know how women do it.  
Haru: Yeah, it looks dangerous!   
Aki: Women's lingerie?   
Haru: Same answer.   
Aki: Same a....heh.   
Aki: Yeah.   
Aki kisses Haru again.   
Haru: Jinx!   
Aki: Well I'm not gonna stop talking!   
Haru: Like you could.   
Aki sticks out his tongue at Haru   
Haru snickers.  
***   
Aki: Masks...is that like a sleep mask, a blindfold, or like a masquerade mask?  
Haru: I have no idea.   
Aki: Let's put needs clarification on that one.   
Aki: Wearing uniforms that have a given significance isn't at ALL vague...  
Haru: Huh, so they mean like um...police uniforms if yo u have a cop fetish or something?  
Aki: Yeah, I think so.  
Aki: I guess they put that one for ones they don't cover further down.   
Haru: Military, school...   
Haru: You'd look cute in a school uniform.   
Haru grins.   
Haru: Sooo cute!   
Aki: You'd be a pretty cute schoolboy too   
Haru: I already am! Heh.   
Aki: Hey you are! Except you don't wear a uniform in gr ad school, too bad  
Haru: I can drag out my old high school uniform for you.   
Aki: Oh my gosh, you still HAVE It?   
Haru: Of course, I do. You don't?  
Aki: Right now I wish I'd kept mine!  
Haru: I have two. You can borrow one of mine.   
Aki: Asami would be hot as hell as a cruel general who tortures his captured spies  
Haru: Oh yeah...   
Haru stares off into space...   
Aki: He was a pretty hot Sultan, even if the turban was hilarious  
Haru giggles.   
Haru: He's a hot anything.   
Aki: He'd be a pretty hot headmaster too.   
Haru: Oh, yes he would. If only mine had looked like that.   
Haru: I would have been so bad.   
Aki: You were really good though, weren't you.   
Haru: Not really good!   
Aki: Oh bullshit, you were an angel.   
Haru sticks out his tongue.   
Aki: But we can fix that   
Aki: You know in America they paddle kids at school?   
Haru: I thought that was England?   
Aki: No, that's....that's canes.   
Aki swallows.   
Aki: I think Asami should be an AMERICAN headmaster .   
Haru: With a big wooden paddle...   
Aki: Yeah, a big scary one.   
Haru: And he'd make us bend over his desk...   
Aki: Only in his school you haveta pull down your pants.   
Haru: So we're right in his office in the middle of the day with our pants pulled down...  
Haru: Just waiting for that hard paddle...   
Aki: Yeah.   
Aki: Gonna hurt so bad.   
Haru: You'd probably cry...   
Aki: Anybody could walk in.   
Aki: You'd cry too!   
Haru: Yeah...   
Haru: 'Cause he wouldn't stop...   
Haru: Not until we were soooo sorry.   
Aki: Nope.   
Aki: Really, really sorry.   
Aki: And BEGGING him to stop.   
Haru: And then he'd make us stand in the corner...   
Haru: After it was over...   
Aki: Yeah   
Aki: Sniffling and crying with our red butts hanging out.   
Haru: And then he'd give us detention and tell us we had to come back after school when everyone was going home...  
Aki: Yeah and we'd be so scared.   
Haru: And it would just be us and him...   
Haru: And our butts would still be so sore...   
Aki: And we'd have to choose between being expelled or...   
Aki: Whatever he wanted to do to us.   
Haru: So we'd promise to do anything...   
Aki: Anything.   
Aki: Except oh Sir, oh please it's too BIG .   
Haru: And every day we'd have to go to his office...   
Aki: Every day?   
Aki: EVERY day?   
Haru: Every. Day.   
Aki: You know Uncle Ryu would spank us when we got home if we got in trouble at school, right?  
Haru: Oh, but we'd already be sore from the school spanking!  
Haru: He wouldn't spank us again, would he?   
Aki sighs sadly.   
Aki: Yeah. It's the rule.   
Haru: I guess we would just have to take our punishment.   
Aki: Um...I'm just gonna put Essential on the school uniform one, okay?  
Haru laughs.   
Haru: Yes.   
Aki: Leather clothing.   
Aki: Biker jackets required?   
Haru: Haha, yes!  
Haru: Essential!   
Aki: You look hot as hell in leather pants, Haru   
Haru blushes.   
Haru: I...I do?   
Aki: Oh you really do   
Haru: I only just bought them.   
Aki: They make your ass look great   
Haru gives Aki a pleased grin.   
Haru: Thank you.  
Aki: I don't even OWN anything leather .   
Aki: I mean, I have shoes and belts, but no leather clothes   
Haru: You want some?   
Aki: I don't know. Do you think it'd look stupid?   
Haru: I bet Asami-sama would drool to see you in leather pants. I know I would!  
Aki: Oh! Well...maybe.   
Haru giggles.   
Haru: Hey, Aki. look.   
Haru: Latex and rubber. Can you imagine Asami-sama in a full rubber or latex suit?  
Haru: I mean, he has the body to pull it off, but still...   
Aki: I don't know if I could keep from laughing.   
Aki: And it would be hot as in...passing out from heat exhaustion  
Haru: Oh, yeah, like the saran wrap.   
Aki: If I'm gonna be sweating, I want it to be more fun than that  
Haru laughs.   
Haru: Seriously.   
Aki: I think we kinda covered the sheer clothing thing the other day  
Aki: cause those pants were REALLY sheer.   
Haru: Heh, they were fun.   
Haru: Nothing to the imagination...   
Haru: At least the come came out of that fabric...   
Aki: That whole day was fun.   
Aki: So we can put like by this one.   
Haru: Okay.   
Aki: Um. Collars.   
Haru blushes and looks down at his knees.   
Aki: It's okay, you know.   
Aki: I know you want his collar.   
Haru: I...I don't know...I mean...it's...   
Aki: I mean not YET.   
Haru: I mean...I would...but...I know it's not just something that...  
Aki: But you want to belong to somebody all the way, yeah?   
Haru: Yeah...   
Aki: It's as important as a wedding ring to people who take it seriously.  
Aki: But it can mean less, or more than that.   
Aki: I only like them for jewelry .   
Aki: But Asami...he'll never put one on you for fun.   
Haru goes an even deeper red and nods.   
Aki: Because when he puts it on you, it'll be ‘cause it's real and you begged for it from him.  
Aki: He told me that.   
Aki: And it's gonna have a little tag with my name on it too, if you want.  
Haru: Ohh...   
Haru 's breath catches.   
Aki: Not cause you'll BELONG to me.   
Aki: But ‘cause you're mine.   
Haru: I would want that Aki...of course, I would...   
Haru: Did he really say that?   
Aki: Yes. He really did. And it'd have a lock on it and he' d give me a key too.  
Haru makes a soft sound in his throat and lets his hair fall forward over his face.  
Aki: ‘Cause you know sometimes you'd have to take it off, for a job interview or something? And you'd have a...like a necklace to wear in place of it? But you'd have to ask one of us to take it off for you.  
Haru takes a shuddering breath.   
Aki takes Haru's face in his hands and kisses him yet again because he's so beautiful right now  
Haru moans.   
Aki: You know what? I'm not marking the collars one. We all know what's gonna go there someday.  
Aki: When you're ready.   
Haru: Do you really think...is it something that he would really want from me someday?  
Aki: He does. He wouldn't give it to you now, but not ‘cause he doesn't want to. Only cause you don't know him well enough yet.  
Haru nods.   
Haru: I know...I…   
Haru: I...just sometimes...think about it.   
Aki: If you still want it in three months, Haru, tell me, and I'll help you.  
Aki: He told me what the right way to do it is.   
Haru smiles shakily and nods.   
Haru: What's the right way?   
Aki: He doesn't offer it to you. It's completely and totally the sub's choice. You have to go to him and get on your knees and tell him what he means to you and why you're sure it's what you want, so he knows your eyes are wide open, and you have to beg him to give you his collar.  
Aki: And you have to be naked, because it means you have nothing to hide.  
Aki: Clean, and not wearing even any jewelry.   
Aki: And he said...he said I should bring you to him then .  
Haru goes still, his eyes dark and wide. A deep flush sweeps over him, but he's quiet and thoughtful.  
Haru: Oh, Aki...   
Haru grasps Aki's hand tightly.   
Aki: Even though it isn't something I want, I think it sounds really beautiful.  
Aki: Like...more pure than putting on fancy clothes and standing in a room full of people.  
Haru: It sounds like what it should be.   
Haru: Beautiful and scary and...intense.   
Aki: Yeah, it does.   
Haru: I...Aki...would you be there?   
Aki: Yeah.   
Haru: Good...   
Haru: I might be too scared to ever ask if you weren't.   
Aki: I'll hold your hand if you want, until it's time for him to hold it.  
Aki: He's gonna take me with him to pick it out for you, so if you hate it, you can blame me.  
Haru gives a shaky laugh.   
Haru: Thank you, Aki.   
Haru throws his arms around him.   
Aki hugs Haru back tightly.   
Aki: I was thinking we'd pick a great big gold cobra with its tail in its mouth and diamonds all over in place of scales, huge ones!  
Aki: Like, as big around as a real one.   
Aki: HUGE.   
Haru snorts with laughter.   
Haru: That sounds awesome!   
Aki: Yep.   
Haru: And I'll ask Asami-sama to get you a matching cock ring.  
Aki: Except if Feilong ever saw it he'd kill us all on the spot for bad taste.  
Haru: Feilong would want one of his own.   
Aki: Yoh could make him wear it as punishment .   
Aki: FeiFei would rather be beaten to a bloody pulp than look ridiculous.  
Haru laughs, then covers his mouth.   
Haru: Don't tell him I laughed at him!   
Aki: I won't!   
Aki: He spanks really hard!   
Haru: That doesn't surprise me AT ALL.   
Aki: I'm kidding. Asami would never let him touch you, and he respects Asami too much to try.  
Aki: But he's SO pretty and he's SO dirty and he's REALLY good at stuff.  
Haru mutters, "He SNIFFS me."   
Aki: Well...Haru...you smell good.   
Haru: You're pretty.   
Haru: And really good at stuff.   
Haru: And pretty dirty, come to think of it.   
Aki: Huh.   
Aki: I guess I am.   
Aki: But not sadistic like Feilong.   
Haru: Not very anyway.   
Haru: You DID spank me. :)   
Aki: No, not very.   
Aki: Yeah but it didn't hurt   
Haru: It stung!   
Haru: Not that I'm complaining...   
Aki: That's not the same thing.   
Aki: I wanted to fuck you so bad that day.   
Aki: SO bad.   
Haru: Really?   
Aki: Oh yeah.   
Haru: You should spank me again sometime then.   
Aki groans softly.   
Aki: Okay...I will.  
Haru grins wickedly.   
***   
Aki: What about crawling?   
Aki: You'd like it, wouldn't you?   
Haru: Oh...I...well I...I think it could be kind of hot in certain situations...  
Haru blushes hotly.   
Aki: I think you'd LOOK hot doing it for him.   
Haru: Um...what about you?   
Aki: I don't think I'd like it very much.   
Haru: I didn't think so.   
Aki: I think I'd be embarrassed, unless it was a joke.   
Haru: Yeah...I'd probably feel really self-conscious.   
Aki: Just promise you won't ever crawl for ME.   
Haru: I won't, Aki. I wouldn't want to ever make you feel weird.  
Haru: I'd probably look stupid doing it anyway.   
Aki: Did you know there are people...trainers...who teach subs how to do stuff...crawl gracefully and stuff?  
Haru: Y...yeah...   
Aki: Asami knows how to teach stuff, he said. He didn't want to embarrass you, but if there's anything you want to lean, he'll train you.  
Haru: He did?   
Aki: Yeah.   
Haru: Oh, but how could I even ask?   
Haru: It would be too embarrassing.   
Aki: You don't have to, you can tell me.   
Aki: That's one of the ways three people is better than two.   
Aki: You've got somebody to help with the embarrassing stuff.  
Haru: Yeah...I might not actually die of embarrassment if I've got you to talk to.  
Aki: Me too.   
Aki: If I ever want him to know something but I'm too embarrassed to tell him, I'm going to ask you to do it.  
Haru: Okay.   
Haru beams.   
Haru: It's a deal.   
Aki: Cool!   
***   
Aki: Oh hey, there's the cutting one.   
Aki: Like we talked about earlier on the scarification one when we said we might try if it was temporary.  
Haru: You're putting yes for that?  
Aki: No no, just that this one's less scary   
Aki: I'd be willing to try I think.   
Haru: Asami-sama with a knife...   
Aki: If it wasn't going to leave scars.   
Aki: Yeah, see what I mean?   
Haru: Yeah...   
Haru: Put me down for curious.   
Aki: Me too   
Aki: Dilation...um.   
Haru: Dilation?   
Haru: Er...   
Aki: I don't....I mean, I LIKE that it's too tight sometimes.  
Aki: You know?   
Haru: Yeah, and it's not like Asami-sama doesn't dilate the hell out of us anyway with his huge dick.  
Aki: No kidding .   
Aki: He's like a freak.   
Haru: We don't need extra.   
Aki: Nope...can you imagine him fucking you but being so loose you can't feel it?  
Haru snorts.   
Haru: That's just a scary thought.   
Aki: It really is.  
Aki: Hey look, there's another N/A one.   
Haru pulls the waistband of Aki's pants and peeks in.   
Haru: Nope, no vagina.   
Aki: Hey!  
Aki: Watch it there.   
***   
Haru: Oh, definite NO on the next one.   
Haru: Submitting to discipline...deal breaker.   
Aki: Yeah, we hereby refuse to be disciplined   
Haru: Down with corporal punishment!   
Aki receives text message.   
Aki: Oh fuck   
Haru: What?!   
Aki: Yeah so I called him and asked if we could play a few minutes ago, right?   
Aki: So...what do you think he might wanna do if he knew that's what we were gonna be into?  
Aki shows Haru the text message that says "Tough".   
Haru: He's watching us?!   
Haru grabs a pillow and buries his face in it.   
Aki gets another one that says "I'll discipline you into next week if you don't watch your cute little asses"  
Haru sits up straight and nudges Aki.   
Haru: Of course that's a yes...   
Haru: Essential...   
Haru: Right, Aki?   
Aki: Of course it is   
Haru nods emphatically.   
Aki: Like we could stop him   
Haru: True...   
Aki: Or would   
Haru: Even truer...   
Aki: But I'm not drinking his blood!   
Aki: That's just not sanitary!   
Haru: Unless we get turned into vampires, 'cause that would be pretty rad!  
Aki: Oh okay. Yeah, I agree to that exception.   
Aki: I mean, licking a little of it off...that's not gr oss.   
Haru: Agreed.   
Aki: But actual drinking?   
Aki: I think I'd be sick.   
Haru: Yeah, I don't really want a glass of semen either.   
Haru: I'm fine swallowing, don't get me wrong!   
Aki: Nope, not unless it's from the source.   
Haru: Exactly.   
Aki: Okay, so I'll specify on that one.   
Aki: Urine.   
Aki: I don't....I mean, I know there are people who get off on that.  
Aki: But I just can't.   
Haru: Ew no.   
Haru: Hard limit.   
Aki: Me too.   
Aki: Electricity. Now that's fun.   
Aki: Asami has a TENs unit.   
Haru: Is it? I'd be curious!   
Haru: Can I just say yes to everything Asami-sama alrea dy has?   
Haru: Curious anyway.   
Aki: It's all tingly!   
Haru: I don't know what that is, but I'm sure it's shocking.  
Haru grins at bad pun.   
Aki snickers.   
Aki: Something...electrical nerve stimulation unit.   
Aki: transcu....transcutaneous?   
Haru: There will be a test later!   
Haru: Young man!   
Aki blows a raspberry at Haru   
Aki: I'm already getting detention  
Haru: Yeah, your poor bottom can't take any more.   
Aki: Nope   
Aki: Wait...yes it ca...I mean, you're right   
Haru smirks.  
***   
Haru: What's next?   
Haru looks horrified.   
Aki: Enemas.   
Aki: I think I'd die.   
Haru: I'd prefer to die.   
Haru: How...completely embarrassing would that be?   
Aki: Especially if he WATCHED.   
Aki: Horrible.   
Haru: Oh God.   
Haru: I'm getting embarrassed just thinking about it.   
Aki: I mean, I get the necessity of them sometimes. But ...privacy. And...secrecy. Geez!  
Haru nods forcefully.   
Aki: Do we put hard limit, or soft? I mean, if he really said we had to let him?  
Aki: I don't think he would...  
Aki receives text that says "He wouldn't"   
Aki: Oh look. Whew!   
Haru looks relieved.   
Haru: Well, that's good news.   
Aki: Physical examination.   
Aki: Now...that one sounds embarrassing...but not in a terrible way.  
Aki: In a squirmy way.   
Aki: I mean, I'd be pretty freaked out with my feet in stirrups and a bright light on my asshole but...this says that's medical roleplay, so this is just...being examined all over, I guess?  
Haru: Yeah...it sounds kind of embarrassing...but maybe it would be kind of hot if...I don't know...it's hard picturing Asami-sama pretending to be a doctor!  
Aki: Yeah but...a slavemaster? Like the sultan examining his new slaves?  
Haru: Ohhhh....   
Haru goes pink.   
Haru: You need to make your own list!   
Haru: What you say makes it sound a lot better.   
***   
Aki: Forced exhibitionism.   
Haru: I don't think I'd like that...unless it was you there ...and then it wouldn't really be forced.  
Haru: I mean it would be awful if it were to some random people in public or something!  
Haru: Is that what they mean?   
Aki: Yeah? Oh gosh, that would be bad. No....I don't think it has to mean that  
Aki: What if it was with him...at that club you went to?   
Haru: Oh...   
Aki: And he wanted to show you off?   
Haru bites lip and blushes again.   
Aki: See?   
Haru: Well...if it was like that...and he wanted to...   
Aki: I wouldn't like it the same as you...but if you belong to someone...you should be PROUD to be shown off.  
Aki: Because he's proud of you.   
Haru: I would be proud of that!   
Haru: It's just that it'd be so exposing, and I couldn't help but be embarrassed about ME.  
Aki: Yeah, I get that.   
Haru: So...what do I put for that?  
Aki: I'd put curious.   
Aki: I guess.   
Aki: Voluntary exhibitionism...I kinda get off on that, if it's certain kinds.   
Haru: Like what kind do you mean?   
Aki: Like doing stuff where you might get caught or seen?   
Aki: Or where people can hear you?   
Haru: Oh, yeah, that's totally hot.   
Aki: Yeah.   
Aki: Not...ESSENTIAL hot, but hot.   
Aki: So yes.   
Haru: Yeah.   
***   
Aki: Face slapping?   
Haru: Um...I don't think I'd like that.   
Haru: It would just feel...wrong.   
Aki: Yeah, like humiliating.   
Haru nods.   
Aki: No thank you.   
Haru: Yeah. Cross that one off.   
Aki: Okay.   
Aki: Anal fisting? Oh fuck.   
Haru: Well...I'd try it if Asami-sama wanted to. I'm a little bit curious.  
Haru: But his hands are big too.   
Aki: Yeah they are!   
Haru: He'd probably have to use a jar of lube.   
Aki: I think like a TUB of lube   
Aki: And a crowbar.   
Haru laughs.   
Haru: Ouch.   
Aki: I can't imagine how it would FIT.   
Haru: Very carefully?   
Haru grins.   
Aki: Well yeah. So you like the idea of being stuffed full huh?   
Haru: I don't know! I just think it's something that sounds kind of scary and odd...so...  
Haru: It might be interesting to try once...   
Aki: I absolutely draw the line at vaginal fisting though.  
Haru: You're so unadventurous.   
Aki: Keep your nappy hands away from my va jay jay   
Haru giggles.   
Haru: Your va jay jay is safe from me.   
Aki: I'm relieved, really   
Haru: About what?   
Aki: that my vagina is safe from you   
Haru rolls eyes.   
Haru: All vaginas are safe from me.   
Aki: i worried   
Haru sticks out his tongue.  
Aki: Annnd...moving on .  
***   
Haru: Anyway!   
Haru: Food, having it chosen for you.   
Haru: Um...okay. I'm not a picky eater.   
Haru: I don't see how that's much of a kink, though.   
Aki: I don't guess it's a kink really...just a thing some Masters might like to do  
Aki: I'm not a picky eater either, but I don't know that I' d like being told what I HAD to eat  
Haru: Yeah, seems like you'd have to be a real control freak to want to do that!  
Haru: Er...   
Haru looks around nervously.   
Aki laughs.   
Aki: He's not very concerned about food.   
Aki: I wouldn't worry much about it.   
Haru: Heh, okay.   
Haru: So, Food from Body?   
Haru: Yeah, I'm not really into that. Food and sex should be separate!  
Aki: I'm not sure what that means. I've seen where people get all decorated like a platter.  
Aki: But I'd just be pissed they were hogging all the sushi!  
Haru laughs.   
Haru: You'd look good as a sushi tray!   
Haru: Now that I could get into.   
Aki: No I wouldn't, I wouldn't be still.   
Aki: If I couldn’t have it, neither would you!!   
Haru: Asami-sama would tie you down.   
Aki sighs.   
Aki: Yeah.   
Haru: I'd eat it all up in front of you!   
Haru: See I can be sadistic too.   
Aki: You're mean.   
Aki really, really loves sushi   
Haru: Oh the puppy eyes.   
Haru: Fine, I'd save you some.   
Aki: You'd SHARE some with me wouldn't you?   
Aki: You wouldn't be so cruel to your poor starving boyfriend?  
Haru: Of course. I'd feed you your favorite bits.   
Haru: By hand.   
Aki: Which...skipping the dog bowls one....is a yes.   
Aki: It's sexy to feed somebody .   
Haru: And be fed. Totally agreed!   
Haru: And no on the dog bowl!   
Aki: Yeah, again with humiliation.   
Haru nods.   
Haru: But Asami-sama can feed me by hand anytime...   
Haru: You too.  
Aki: Okay...we'll have a finger-foods picnic in the living room sometime.  
***  
Aki: What do you think about gags?   
Haru: Gags?   
Haru: Hm...   
Haru: Yeah...   
Aki: I can kinda take them or leave them, the gags. Asami used on me, but it was kinda frustrating. I didn't HATE it.  
Haru: I get that.   
Haru: I think under certain circumstances, you know?   
Aki: Yeah.   
Haru: But gags themselves are just neutral.   
Aki: It's kinda sexier to just...have your mouth covered   
Haru frowns at the next item on the list.   
Haru: I would hate that.   
Aki: Being given away?   
Haru: Yes.   
Aki: Um....hell no.   
Aki: And he never would, Haru.   
Aki: Not ever.   
Aki: Nobody touches what's his .   
Haru: Yeah...I didn't think he would.   
Aki: He's kind of possessive.   
Aki: Just a little.   
Haru: I noticed.   
Haru grins.   
***   
Aki: Hand jobs, yucky   
Haru giggles.   
Haru: The worst.   
Aki marks Essential.   
Aki: Forced heterosexuality?   
Aki: Can he make us straight?   
Aki: Is that a thing?   
Haru laughs.   
Haru: I hope not!   
Aki: Me too!   
Haru: I'm sure it's great and all...but…   
Aki: And I'm not volunteering for it either.   
Aki: I've had a girlfriend.   
Aki: She was great, but it never felt like forever or anything, and she was a better friend.  
Haru: Well, I haven't and I have no desire to. I like girls a lot but I'm not sexually attracted to them.  
Aki: I told myself I was, but I only ever slept with one. There was always some reason why I didn't  
Aki: She was too pushy, or too picky...   
Haru: It's hard to be honest with yourself sometimes.   
Haru: It's not like other people make it easy.   
Aki: I don't know why it never occurred to me I was gay . I don't remember being attracted to guys either really.  
Aki: Then there was Asami. And then Feilong. And then I knew I'd been waiting to meet you too.  
Haru smiles softly and leans in to kiss Akihito.   
Aki: I guess we can mark homosexuality as essential, hu h?   
Haru: I think so.   
Aki: Um...you know Asami's not gay though, right?   
Haru: Yeah...I know he likes women too.   
Aki: Okay cool.  
Aki: I just wanted to be sure.   
Aki: He's not seeing any NOW.   
Aki: He has a friend he calls when he has to have a date to a charity event, but she's the daughter of one of his father's good friends and he's known her all his life and they're just friends. She's a lesbian.  
Haru: Do you think he misses that?   
Aki: No .  
Aki: He says he doesn't .   
Aki: He doesn't bother to lie to save people's feelings.   
Haru nods.   
Aki: So he'd say so if he did.   
Haru: Yeah.   
***   
Aki: The next ones...those are hard limits for me.   
Aki: I'd...it would kill me, but I'd walk away if he decided to humiliate me.  
Haru: Yeah, I'd feel really awful if any of that happened.   
Aki: To...to be told I'm stupid, and worthless...to be spit on or slapped or insulted....it would hurt so bad  
Haru nods in complete sympathy.   
Aki: I mean, called a dirty little boy, or naughty, or a slut...that's different  
Haru: Yeah...I mean...him saying stuff during sex...   
Haru: Yeah...that's what I was going to say...   
Haru: That...I like that.   
Aki: Me too.   
Aki: They're not meant to be mean.   
Aki: Especially if there are threats involved   
Haru shudders.   
Aki receives another text. .   
Aki: "Do you think you'll gag on Haru's cock when you're sobbing while I paddle your naughty little ass?"  
Aki whimpers.   
Haru goes bright red.   
Haru leans in to whisper to Akihito really softly.   
Haru: This was a really good idea.   
Aki: It was!   
***   
Aki: Um...okay...including others.   
Aki: It doesn't mean US others I guess...but outside friends...or strangers? I wouldn't want that.  
Haru gets a strange look on his face.   
Aki: What?   
Haru: Well, you kind of did that with me...   
Aki: Ohh.   
Aki: But Haru...   
Aki: You were only a stranger for like, ten minutes.   
Aki: Asami wanted you the minute you told him he couldn't make you cry!  
Haru: And I'm really glad you did...and that he did...but I'm really really selfish because I don't like the thought of including anyone else at all!  
Aki: That's not selfish. We were waiting for you. You belonged to us before you knew it.  
Haru: And I'm just...here kind of on...what do you call it…you know…probation.   
Aki: What? No you're not. I mean, sure, you're trying us on for size. We KNOW we want you.  
Haru: No, I'm not!   
Aki: We want you to be sure, that's all.   
Haru: That's crazy! I've known I wanted you for AGES.   
Aki grins.   
Aki: Yeah, you sound kinda sure.   
Haru grins sheepishly.   
Aki: So shut up and give us the same confidence, yeah?   
Haru nods tentatively.   
Aki: I fell in love with you when you helped me tear my bedroom apart to make a pillow fort.  
Aki: Dumbass.   
Haru pushes Aki.   
Haru: You did not. That's silly.   
Aki pushes back .   
Aki: I did too!   
Haru: I got to see Asami-sama spank you that day.   
Haru smiles.   
Aki: And that was what did it for you huh?   
Haru: No!   
Haru sticks out his tongue.   
Haru: I was in the middle of falling hard for you before I even realized it.  
Haru: Then I was like, oh no...   
Haru: I'm totally fucked.   
Aki: I thought I was too .   
Haru: And then I tried hard to not be.   
Haru: But it didn't work.   
Aki: I was so scared to tell Asami.   
Aki: I mean, I thought he was going to be furious, and kick you out forever when I told him.  
Haru: I thought he would forbid me from seeing you.   
Haru: After you guys had been so nice to me...   
Haru: And I go and let my feelings for both of you go crazy like that.   
Aki: I felt guilty for wanting you so much.   
Haru takes a deep breath.   
Haru: I'm so glad that you...that he...   
Aki: Me too.   
Aki: So glad.   
Haru gives Aki a soppy smile.   
Aki: I'm so glad I went to him, because that day, he told me he was the same way, before I could even get the words out, and he'd hesitated to tell me cause I get pretty crazy jealous  
Haru: You do?   
Aki: Yeah.   
Aki: There's this guy who works for him, named Sudou, who has a thing for Asami and I just want to punch his stupid face.  
Haru: Oh, yeah?   
Haru's eyes narrow.   
Aki: Yeah   
Haru: Does he try to put the moves on Asami?   
Aki: He tried to convince me I should leave.   
Haru: What?!   
Aki: And I almost did!   
Haru gapes.   
Aki: He made me believe I'd never fit in Asami's world   
Haru: He sounds like a real asshole!   
Aki: Because I'm just a little punk   
Haru: That PRICK!   
Haru: Does Asami-sama know?   
Aki: Not...not ALL of it, but he knows Sudou's up to something.  
Aki: We're sort of investigating him.   
Haru nods a little angrily.   
Haru: I can't believe he had the nerve to say that to you!   
Haru: Who does he think he is?   
Aki: He manages one of Asami's clubs, but Asami's only keeping him now so he can watch him.  
Haru slightly mollified.   
Aki: He's up to something, that guy.  
Aki: And Asami wants to know what it is.   
Haru: I hope he gets what's coming to him, then.   
Aki: Me too!   
Aki: And I hope I help prove what he's into, too.   
Aki: Asami even has a district attorney helping him. Or ...he's helping the district attorney, I'm not sure which.  
Haru: Wow.   
Haru: Let me know if I can help.   
Haru: I mean I know I'm only a student...   
Aki: Okay.  
***   
Aki: So then...kneeling.   
Haru: Um...well, I think you know my answer.   
Aki: Hard limit, right?   
Haru punches Aki on the arm.   
Aki: Brute.   
Haru: I may not look tough but watch out...   
Aki: I wouldn't want to fight you. You like pain more than me.  
Haru: True. That can be your excuse.   
Aki: I'm okay with that   
Aki: So kneeling...yes for you, meh for me.   
Haru nods.   
Aki: Leashes probably the same, huh?   
Haru: Leashes...oh did you see what Asami-sama said about that?  
Aki: Yeah, I did.   
Aki: And you liked it.   
Haru: It was complete fantasy I know, but oh it was hot the way he described it.  
Haru: And you would get to be as bad as you wanted, he said!  
Haru grins.   
Aki: Yup!   
Haru: I don't think I could be bad in public like that, though.  
Aki: Being bad is fun, you know.   
Aki: Not in a REAL way.   
Aki: I wouldn't want to like, mess up his business deals or anything.  
Aki: Or piss him off.   
Haru: I know, but I would feel bad if I was making him look bad.  
Aki: But he kind of likes to be shocking sometimes too.   
Aki: And I know some of those guys are real old sticks in the mud.  
Haru: I guess if he wanted us to cause a scene...   
Haru: It would be fun. If you were there.   
Aki: You'd have to, ‘cause I'd start the food fight with YOU.   
Haru snickers.   
Haru: You would too.   
Aki: And make out with you in front of Councilmen.   
Haru: You'd be so embarrassed!   
Aki: I'd be embarrassed when he spanked us in front of them.  
Haru: Oh my God.   
Haru: I think my face is going to burn off before we finish this.  
Aki: I mean, I really would be...even though my dick is hard right now thinking about it, but it'd be pretty embarrassing.   
Aki: Well it won't happen anyway.   
Haru: Sadly   
Haru: I mean, uh, yeah.   
Aki: His business it too important so, yeah.   
***   
Aki: Next   
Haru: Lecturing...   
Haru cracks up.   
Aki: Being lectured would be BORING.   
Haru: Asami-sama did it the night he really punished me.   
Aki: Oh that's right.   
Haru: He told us ALL about the spanking stuff.   
Aki: With the history lesson!   
Haru giggles.   
Haru: It must be his big kink!   
Aki: The History of Spanking, a Dissertation by Asami Ryuichi.  
Haru clutches his stomach.   
Aki claps his hands over his mouth when his text notification goes off.  
Aki: I don't want to read it!   
Haru looks like a deer in the headlights.   
Haru: I'm not reading it!   
Aki holds up his phone and squints out of one eye.   
Aki: "I'll explain the history of every toy in the house while I use them on both your smart little asses."  
Haru eeps.   
Aki: "You get to avoid the cane, tawse and birch if you remember what I told you about them, as I'm a generous man".  
Haru looks at Aki with wide eyes.  
Aki: Oh fuck!   
Haru whispers.. .   
Haru: Do you think he's kidding?   
Aki flinches when his phone goes off and reads, "Not kid ding "  
Aki: Oh shit, what was the name of that town in Scotlan d?   
Aki: With the stupid name?   
Haru: Oh, it was weird...   
Haru: Ballyscrag or something?   
Haru: Oh!   
Haru sotto voce..."google".   
Aki: Lochgelly.   
Haru: Oh yeah.   
Haru: Good job!   
Aki: Didn't he...didn't he say they used to use birches vertically?  
Aki clenches his butt cheeks together in horror.   
Haru: Yes! And that it was even worse than the one he used. Thick and wicked and that it would tear their flesh up really bad.  
Aki gulps when he gets yet another text.   
Haru: Oh no.  
Aki closes his eyes and holds his phone out to Haru to read. It says "Of course I'm kidding, you silly boys."  
Haru sags in relief.   
Aki: Oh god   
Haru: That...   
Haru: …is pretty funny...   
Haru laughs.   
Haru: Good one, Asami-sama!   
Aki: Yeah, but he's still a bastard!   
Haru snickers.   
Aki: YOU'RE A BASTARD!   
Haru: He just knows how to pull off a joke.   
Haru: You should take some lessons!   
Haru: And then your ass wouldn't get beat so much.   
Haru: Now that I'm here, I'll help you.   
Aki receives text that says, "I had a dare."   
Haru: A dare?   
Aki: Uh huh, like the one minute blowjob one?   
Haru: Oh!   
Haru: Heh.   
Haru: Which leads us to...licking?   
Aki: Licking is essential.   
Haru: I'm pretty sure I have no problem licking you or Asami-sama.  
Aki licks Haru on the cheeks to prove it.   
Haru: Hey!   
Haru wipes off wet spot.   
Aki licks into Haru's mouth to prove it some more.   
Haru: Nghh...   
Haru: Distracting...mmpfh...us again...   
Aki: Fine.   
Aki: Massage.   
Aki: That sounds nice.   
Haru: Very. Giving and receiving.   
Aki: Maybe the sultan won't beat us horribly if we give him a nice relaxing massage.  
Haru: It's hard to sound fierce when you're moaning into your pillow.  
Aki: Uh...but maybe we'll be really BAD at it, so he'll have to anyway  
Haru laughs.   
Haru: Forced Masturbation?   
Haru: Oh, please, Asami-sama. Don't make me jerk off!   
Haru: The horror!   
Aki: While he watches?   
Aki: And makes you tell him what you're thinking about?   
Haru: Oh, God...   
Haru hides face again.   
Aki: But you'd be so HARD, Haru   
Haru: How do you come up with this so quickly? You really are a dirty little boy.  
Haru: I knew I liked you.   
Aki: I guess I really am. Asami spanked me ‘til I admitted it, and made me believe there wasn't anything wrong with me.  
Haru: If this is wrong, I don't wanna be right.   
Haru gives a cheesy grin.   
Aki: Oh, I was pretty messed up about it for a while, but now...right there with you.  
Aki: I don't care if it's fucked up .   
Haru nods.   
Aki: It feels so damn good.   
Haru: Screw anybody who says different.   
Aki: Yeah.   
Aki: I mean no.   
Aki: Only each other. Piss on them.   
Aki: Except, figuratively.   
Haru laughs.   
Haru: Okay!   
Haru: Moving along.   
Aki: Nipple clamps!   
Aki: I bet they hurt. He has some.   
Haru: I bet they do too.   
Haru: But you've had yours pierced! If you can handle t hat...  
Aki: We add them to the pile on the bed though, right?   
Haru: Yeah, I'd say so.   
Haru: The pile is getting big.   
Aki: Yeah.   
Aki: Nipple play.   
Aki squirms.   
Haru grins.   
Haru: Two yeses.   
Aki: He laughs at me sometimes ‘cause I'm so sensitive there, but he likes it.  
Haru: I think I'll pass on the nipple weights, though.   
Aki: They're not bad   
Haru: No?   
Aki: Not as long as they aren't heavy.   
Aki: He got these little silver bells.  
Haru: It's says to stretch them...   
Haru: It doesn't stretch a LOT does it?   
Aki: Well yeah, but we don't have to be THAT literal, it just tugs at them.  
Haru: Oh, okay then. I'm game.   
Aki: Drives me nuts.   
Haru: I'd like to see that.   
Aki: Feels like he's pinching them just a little the whole time I wear them.  
Aki: The bells I mean.  
Haru: Mm...it does sound nice.   
Aki: They're real silver, he had them made, so they have a little weight, enough so it just tugs but doesn't quite hurt.  
Aki: And I had to sit still and not let them ring.   
Haru laughs.   
Haru: Let me guess...   
Haru: You were chiming all over the place.   
Aki: With a vibrating butt plug in!   
Haru: Wow, really?   
Haru: Poor Aki...   
Haru giggles.   
Aki: No...actually that time, if I sat still, he said he'd take me to the vineyard, so I did it.  
Haru: So you are trainable?   
Aki: Hey!   
Aki: I am not!   
Haru snickers.   
Aki: I am just...bribeable.   
Haru: Ah, okay. Nice save.   
***   
Aki: Forced nudity.   
Aki: I think this just means around the house.   
Aki: Or somewhere that it's legal.   
Aki: Like...you don't get to wear clothes this whole weekend.  
Haru: Yeah, I didn't think Asami-sama would dump us at the train station stark naked.  
Aki: No, then he'd have to kill everybody there.   
Haru: Um...It would be a little embarrassing even around the house...but yeah...I would do it..."nominally against my will" - heh.  
Aki: Uh huh.   
Aki: Emphasis on nominally, cause you'd be embarrassed but it'd turn you on too.  
Aki: To be naked and available at all times?   
Haru: Stop making me hard!   
Haru pulls a pillow over his lap.   
Aki: It might actually be shutting the barn door after the goats get out to cover it up NOW.  
Haru: I just like this pillow!   
Haru hugs it.   
Aki: I see. Well, it's a nice pillow.   
Aki: Very...pillow-y.   
Haru: Very nice. Asami-sama has good taste in pillows.   
Aki: He does.   
Aki: Hm. i don't think I can exactly come on command. I mean, I have to be awfully close already.  
Haru: The idea is super hot though.   
Aki: Yeah, it is.  
Aki: I mean, when he says it and I AM close...   
Aki: Totally does it for me.   
Haru: Yeah...   
Haru: It's...really sexy.   
Aki: He does it a lot, actually. Come for me, Aki...come NOW.  
Haru: Ngh...   
Aki: Or he'll ask you to.   
Aki: Can you come for me, sweet boy, come on my cock? That's my good boy...and I'm gone.  
Aki: Just...gone .   
Haru: Oh, God, Aki...s-stop it...   
Aki: Yeah...I'm actually...really not helping myself either.   
Aki: Orgasm control and denial...oh, you BETTER like it, ‘cause HE does.  
Haru: Yeah, I don't think there's any choice there. He said as much before...  
Haru: But...   
Haru leans in to whisper...   
Haru: I think that's really really arousing too.   
Aki: Yeah, so do I.  
***   
Aki: Is general pain maybe a little...too, I don't know, general?  
Aki: I don't get off on having my hand whacked with a hammer.  
Haru giggles.   
Aki: But okay, I mean, we both like pain.   
Haru: I think it's obvious....yeah.   
Aki: Even if we didn't like spankings, we'd have to be into pain a little, you can't have sex with the man and NOT be into it.  
Haru: Good point.   
Aki: I'm wondering what they mean by a very large degree of physical pain  
Aki: I don't think that's me, but I think I like more than light pain too.  
Aki: Why the hell isn't "moderate" a choice?   
Haru: Just write that in.  
Aki: Feilong likes heavy pain   
Haru: I...I think that would be yes for me.   
Aki: Yeah, I saw you ass after the first time he spanked you.  
Haru: O,h that hurt so bad!   
Aki: But you stayed hard the whole time.   
Aki: Didn't you?   
Haru blushes.   
Haru: Yes.   
Haru: It was...ngh...it was so good. And he didn't stop.   
Haru: I really needed him not to stop...and he didn't.   
Aki: He always seems to know.   
Aki: When to stop.   
Haru: Yeah, I wonder how he does that...   
Aki: I don't know.   
Aki: But I'm glad.   
Haru: Me too.   
Aki: Phone sex is...a little awkward at first but it's hot too  
Haru: Ohh, yeah...you guys do that?   
Aki: Sometimes, when he's got to be out of town on business.   
Aki: I don't know why, but just knowing he's actually touching himself...that's crazy hot, because he never does.  
Haru: Oh, I bet his voice sounds so sexy...   
Aki: You have NO idea.   
Haru: I bet you do too.   
Aki: And he just tells you what he's going to do to you when he sees you again.  
Haru: Almost makes him being away worth it?   
Aki: Almost.   
Aki: Now I love photography, but I wouldn’t want people to see pictures of the stuff we do in private.  
Aki: But...but I wonder what it'd be like to see a video of him s...spanking me.  
Haru: Oh, yeah. You HAVE to do that sometime.   
Haru: It be would unfuckingbelievably hot.   
Aki: Yeah?   
Haru: Definitely.   
Haru: I can tell you that it's hot in person.   
Aki: What, watching him spank me?   
Haru: Yes.   
Aki: That's...no it's not.   
Haru: Are you crazy?   
Haru: It's insanely hot.   
Haru: It's...you...I can’t even…   
Aki: I mean, HE'S hot.   
Haru: Oh God, Aki...   
Haru: Your face when he's spanking you...it's so...   
Haru: Full of tears and suffering, but not the bad kind, the kind where you’re like…your just on the verge of ecstasy and you look so sweet and so vulnerable...  
Haru: And your body...   
Haru: your bottom is glowing by then and your hips strain up to reach his hand, like you can’t even help it, and you look so desperate.  
Haru: It's...it's so erotic...   
Aki: I feel the same way when it's you.   
Haru: He looks good too. I mean, he looks amazing, but you're the main attraction when he's spanking you...  
Aki: Your voice is so sexy too, so desperate.   
Aki: Ngh...Haru?   
Haru: Yeah?   
Aki: Let's...let's hurry. And...would you be disappointed if I...if I see if he can come home? I want...I want to watch you sucking me while he's spanking you. I just really do.  
Haru nods.   
Haru: Oh, yeah, let's do that.   
Aki looks at his phone and gasps a little.   
Aki: He says yes.  
***  
Aki hurries them along.   
Aki: Rape fantasy?   
Aki: I...I...have to admit that I have that one. To beg him not to?  
Haru: Yeah...I can see that. He could probably make it really good  
Haru chews lip.   
Haru: Maybe.   
Aki: Not if it was...hurtful and really scary.   
Haru: Yeah...   
Aki: But I really, really like to beg him to stop and know he's not gonna listen.  
Haru: But he’s like...’oh you say no, but look how much you really want it...’  
Aki: Because he won't, unless it's my safeword.   
Haru nods.   
Aki: But gang rape...no way.   
Aki: Never.   
Haru: Yeah, me either.   
Aki: Except...if two people count as a gang, we could both ravish you sometime, if you want.  
Haru grins.   
Haru: You two can ravish me anytime.   
Haru: Any way.   
Aki: Awesome   
Aki: Ooh roleplay.   
Haru: Well, I know how you feel about age play.   
Aki blushes.   
Aki: Yeah.   
Haru grins.   
Haru: It's cool, I think it sounds fun.   
Aki: You hated the schoolboy idea yourself though, righ t?   
Haru: Me? No!   
Haru: I didn't hate it.   
Aki: Heheh   
Haru: Oh.   
Haru sticks out tongue.   
Aki: And...those harem outfits....they were actually really fun!  
Haru: Yeah, they were! I couldn't keep from laughing, though.  
Aki: I think it was just supposed to be fun   
Aki: Interrogation...I dont know, might be fun.   
Haru: Yeah, with him in that uniform.   
Haru: And his scary face on.   
Aki: I think all of them might be fun, except I don't think I'd like being an animal.  
Haru: Pig??!   
Aki: Especially a pig!   
Aki snorts loudly.   
Aki: Turning you on?   
Haru collapses into giggles.   
Haru: I'm so hot right now.   
Haru: I dare you to do that during sex with Asami.   
Aki: Oh geez.  
Aki: I don’t know if I can.   
Aki: Of course he's heard us now, so it won't be as funny.   
Haru: True. Oh well.   
Aki: I'd do all the others though .   
Aki: Bless me father, for I have sinned...   
Aki: I'd be his rentboy.   
Haru: Yeah, who wouldn't be?   
Haru grins.   
Aki: I LIKE acting stuff out, I never knew that about me, but it's fun.  
Haru: It's kind of a release.  
Aki: Yeah, to be someone else for a while, sort of lets off steam.   
***   
Haru: I don't think I'd like fire play.   
Aki: Fire play...I wonder how they mean? How could it be fun to be actually on fire?  
Aki: But...hair pulling.   
Aki: Yes.   
Haru: Yeah...   
Aki: I've never tried hot wax, but I guess I don't have any reason not to.  
Haru: Same here. No burning need for it, ha, but I'm open.   
Aki: Right. Ice as well, but i don't think I want to be stuck with needles.  
Haru: Ice ok, needles no.   
Haru: Suction? Don't know. Kinda weird sounding.   
Aki: Oh, that means cupping.   
Haru: Ohh okay. I don’t see how that’s sexual, but…if he wanted to.  
Aki: Scratching, teasing...yeah.   
Haru: Tickling? Oh, I'm so ticklish.   
Aki: Yeah...I am a little, but not as much as you ..   
Haru: That's not sexual though. That's just...torture!   
Haru: No tickling! no!   
Aki: I kinda agree. it's fun in very short doses, but not as foreplay, just as...being silly.  
Haru nods.   
Haru: Serving...   
Aki: It's my lifelong goal to be a statue.   
Haru: You'd make a pretty hot statue, though.  
Haru snickers at chauffeur.   
Haru: Sure, if Asami-sama'll let me drive without a license.  
Haru: Ugh... ashtray? Really?   
Aki: Not in your mouth or anything...but think about this, Haru...if you're HIS sub...and you're at a play party with other people in the lifestyle.   
Aki: And he's smoking, because he would be.   
Aki: And he told you to stay at his elbow and hold out your hand for his ashes because there wasn't an ashtray  
Aki: he wouldn't TOUCH your hand with his cigarette.   
Aki: Just tap off the ashes in it.   
Aki: You'd make him look really good   
Haru bites lip uncertainly.   
Haru: I...guess that's true. I didn't think about that...   
Aki: It wouldn't be sexy for you maybe.   
Aki: But it WOULD be serving him in a way he wanted.   
Haru looks torn.   
Haru: If he wanted it...then I would.   
Aki: Sure, because it wouldn't hurt you, and would make him look great to have a sub so well-trained, see?  
Aki: I'd forget and drop the ashes everywhere.   
Haru nods slowly.   
Aki: I'd be really bored being furniture.   
Aki: Some Doms love having their slaves be a foot rest.   
Haru: I...don't think I'd like that much either...   
Aki: Being not treated like a person.   
Aki: No   
Haru nods.   
Aki: Serving him sexually. Oh, the hardships we face.   
Haru: Yeah, that's a tough one.   
Aki: We'll just have to bear it.   
Aki: Be brave.   
Haru: I'll try.   
Aki: Grit our teeth and suffer through the mind-numbing pleasure.  
***  
Aki: Oh look, more vaginas.   
Aki crosses cunnilingus off the list.   
Haru: I wouldn't mind knowing what the other side feels actually.  
Aki: Yeah okay, it could be interesting to be a girl for like, a day.  
Haru: Multiple orgasms.  
Haru grins.   
Aki: ALL the anal sex though.   
Aki: Going without sex is a hard limit!!   
Haru: Yeah, you're not the one Asami-sama said he was going to make wear a cock cage.  
Aki: Because I already have, smartass.   
Aki: They SUCK .   
Aki: You can't get hard.   
Aki: It's the worst.   
Aki: You still want to, but you can't.   
Haru: Are you trying to make me feel better?   
Aki: Is it working?   
Haru: No!   
Aki: Awesome.   
Aki: Double and triple penetration? Oh geez.   
Aki: Oh...they mean in different orifices .   
Aki: Not the same one.   
Haru: Oh...double...yeah...that sounds...   
Haru: I'd really like that...for you and Asami-sama...   
Haru blushes yet again.   
Aki: Oh gods Haru...do you think you COULD?   
Haru: I meant, in two different places!   
Aki: Oh.   
Aki: OHH.   
Aki: Oh yeah...yeah, that's different.   
Haru: But I mean, if you wanted to try the other...I wouldn't say no...It'd be kind of...no REALLY intimidating, though.  
Haru: I'm not sure even HOW it'd be possible.   
Haru: I mean he barely fits as it is.   
Aki: You have to be a pain slut like Feilong?   
Haru: I'm not!   
Haru: I'm not saying I'm dying for that!   
Haru: I'm just saying, if YOU wanted, I'd TRY.   
Haru: But, maybe in five years or something.   
Aki: Not with you, I don't think.   
Aki: Yeah, at least.   
Aki: I don't want to hurt you like that.   
Haru: But the other thing...   
Haru: That's really really a turn on.   
Aki: Yeah, the other thing is great.   
Aki: Ohh…   
Aki has a lightbulb go off over his head.   
Haru: What??   
Aki: THAT'S why you were moaning so loud while you were going down on me and he fingered you.  
Haru: Aki!   
Haru hides mortified face.   
Aki: Oh yeah, we're so doing that.   
Aki: Except this time he'll be fucking you.   
Haru whimpers.   
Aki: And...ohh...every time he rams it in and it hurts...and you squeal...itll vibrate on my dick and it's gonna feel so good.  
Haru: S-stop it...   
Aki: Did you like it when he rimmed you, Haru-chan?   
Haru: Y-yeah...   
Aki: Bet you did. Bet it tickled and felt so GOOD .   
Haru bites lip and glares at Aki.   
Aki: Ohh, I like it too.   
Haru: You're gonna get it if you keep this up.   
Aki: Wait ‘til he puts a plug in you.  
Aki: Makes you wear it.   
Haru: I'll be so bad, Asami-sama will punish you for a month!  
Aki: Uh huh.   
Aki: I don't care.   
Aki: It aches so bad after a while, Haru...   
Aki: Opening you up.   
Aki: You can't push it out, just have to take it.   
Aki: Invading you.   
Haru: Nghh...I mean it, stop. My balls are aching.   
Aki: Mine too   
Haru: I hate you.  
Haru whimpers again.   
Aki: How many are left?   
Haru: Um...   
Haru: Sex toys .   
Haru: Different sex toys.   
Aki: Getting your tight little ass fucked hard with a toy, opening you up for him...it hurts a little, but he's bigger...  
Aki: Fuck, gonna come in my damn pants in a minute.   
Haru: Oh, God. Aki!   
Haru: Y-yes to sex toys then...   
Haru: Shaving?   
Aki: Um...if he wants. It's kinda sexy....the feeling of being smooth?  
Aki: I did it in high school when my girlfriend did.   
Aki: But it itched like fuck growing back in.   
Aki: I'd die if he shaved our heads though, that'd suck.   
Haru: Genital styling? Heh. Like a mohawk strip down there? Dye it purple?   
Aki: Dye it purple.   
Aki snickers.   
Aki: Shave it into a little heart.   
Haru: I'll do yours!   
Haru grins.   
Aki: We don't really HAVE enough hair there for stuff like that.  
Aki: You'd have to squint.   
Haru: Too bad.   
Aki: No brown or golden showers. Abort mission. Ugh.   
Haru: Oh, no way in hell.   
Aki: Nope. Not partner swapping either .   
Aki: Except with just the three of us.   
Aki: I like watching you guys together, so sort of that's v oyeurism I guess.  
Aki: Your face is so pretty when you're whimpering and trying to take him.  
Haru: It is? Really?   
Aki: Oh damn...yeah, it is.   
Haru: I think you look really pretty too.   
Aki: I'm just...shit. Worship? How do they mean? Licking and sucking? Or like...praying to someone's feet?  
Aki: Those sound a little weird.   
Haru laughs.   
Haru: Yeah, I mean Asami has a body to worship for sure, but...  
Aki: Oh, dear Asami's penis, please bless us this day.   
Haru cracks up.   
Aki tackles Haru.   
Haru: Hey!   
Aki: I'm done. He just texted me again, he's downstairs.   
Aki: Want you, want him. So bad.   
Haru: Yeah...me too. Mmm...Aki...   
Haru pulls him down for a kiss.   
Aki moans softly and kisses Haru back fervently.   
Aki hears the front door open.   
Asami: Now that's a sight to come home to. You're both are wearing too many clothes....


End file.
